Angel Complex Members
[[Datei:Beispiel.jpg|thumb| Members ---- Members (altogether): 34 Current members: 13 Graduated members: 20 Members who left/resigned: 1 Generations: 10 ]] Dies ist eine Seite über alle Mitglieder der Gruppe Angel Complex. Die Gruppe ist bekannt dafür ihre Mitglieder auszutauschen. Seit der Gründung am 17.Juli.2005 bis heute waren insgesamt 39 Members, wovon 29 Members die Gruppe verließen und 1 Member gefeuert wurde. Im Jahr 2016 sind 9 Members in Angel Complex. Members Current Members stand: 30.Oktober.2016 Former Members stand: 17.Juli.2016 Leadership + Generation Captian Leader Sub-Leader Generation Captian/ Boss 5th Generation 6th Generation 7th Generation 8th Generation Notable tenures Hier eine Liste aller Members die Länger als 3 Jahre in der Band sind oder waren. ErinaYaguchi wurde im März.2016 durch Mai Ohno aus der Liste geschmissen. Stand: ''30.Oktober.2016'' Mentor Hier alle Mentoren der Members von Angel Complex. Mentor von... Generations& Members Color Generations Members Color '''Member Farben **'Grey(Silber)': Elfa (2010 - 2011) → Kana Natsumi (2012) → Sora Matsumoto (2013 - 2014) **'Baby Pink': Mayu Kumai (2010 - 2011) **'Hot Pink': Ai Suzuki (2010 - 2011) → Meimi Katsuta (2012 - 2014) **'Neonpink': Rena Mitsui (2010 - 2011) **'Pink': Sayaka Nakazawa (2005 - 2010) → Ai Suzuki (2011 - 2013) → Akari Tanaka (since 2013) **'Helllila': Yoshiko Fujio (2011 - 2012) **'Lavender': Risa Nakata (2011 - 2012) → Kana Natsumi (2012 - 2014) **'Lila': Erina Yaguchi (2006 - 2009) → Ayana Mistui (2010 - 2011) → Nana Kumai (2011 - 2012) → Risa Nakata (since 2012) **'Blau': Kumiko Kaiba (2005 - 2007) → Kanna Niigaki (2010 - 2012) → Nariko Kuraki (since 2012/still present) **'Hellblau ': Charlien Tomodach (2010 - 2011) **'Frühlingsgrün': Ai Tanaka (2012) **Neongrün : Shadow (2010 - 2011) **'Hellgrün': Masaki Ishida (since 2011) **'Grün': Sayuri Hagiwara (since 2006) **'Gold ': Mai Ohno (since 2013) **'Gelb': Anna Yuki (2011 - 2013) → Haruka Megushi (after Anna´s Graduation) **'Honey': Akari Tanaka (2011 - 2012) **'Orange': Nozomi Ogawa (2005 - 2007) → Ai Suzuki (2010) → Sayaka Nakazawa (2011) → Kyutoo Monst (2010) → Yurina Kawai (2011 - 2014) **'Red': Naomi Ishikawa (2007 - 2012) → Rena Takawa (2013-2014) Yui Okura (since 2015) **'Chocolate': Akari Tanaka (2012 - 2013) **'Crimson': Sayu Tanaka (2010 - 2013) → Risa Takahashi (2013 - present) **'Dunkelrot': Maimi Ueda (2011 - 2012) **'Aqua': Haruka Megushi (2012 - 2013), Miku Kadoi (since 2015) Members Single Count Stand: April.2017 (bis Single 56) / (bis 15te Japan Single) / (bis 9te Meki Single) Members Line up *'3 Members Line up' (Nozomi Ogawa, Kumiko Kaiba, Sayaka Nakazawa) : Single: Ni Noo Satohish, Schestan Mewa *'3 Members Line up 'feat. Sayuri : Single: Lu Ni Oreh *'5 Members Line up '(with Sayuri Hagiwara, Erina Yaguchi) : Single: Cry for love *'6 Members Line up '(with Naomi Ishikawa) : Single: My Chance, Morning Dreams *'5 Members Line up '(without Kumiko Kaiba) : Single: Live...it alive, Beach Love *'4 Members Line up (without Nozomi Ogawa)'' : '''Single: I walking alone, Angel Love Devil, Hot Love, Better cry out, Happy Wedding, Love Disaster, Lonley Heart, Always Friends, Fight Back, Very Beauty, Here your Name, My Cinderella *'3 Members Line up '(without Erina Yaguchi) : Single: - *'6 Members Line up' (with Ayana Mitsui, Ai Suzuki, Kanna Niigaki) : Single: Here we go again/ Remember, Star News, Girls Love Talk, Funny Music Video, Loving you forever, You are my soul, How do you like Japan?, Romeo & Juliet, Morning Coffee, Always New *'13 Members Line up' (with Mayu Kumai, Rena Mitsui, Elfa, Shadow, Asta, Charlien Tomodach, Kyutoo Monst without Sayaka Nakazawa) :: Single: Miss you/ Love is all around, Are you ready, Christmas Feelings *'12 Members Line up '(without Kyutoo Monst) :: Single: Cinderella, Princess, White Winter Wonderland * 11 Members Line up (without Ayana Mitsui) : Single: Destiny is Funky, Call me 0031Christmas Feelings * 9 Members Line up ''(with Sayaka Nakazawa, Ayana Mitsui, without Asta, Shadow, Elfa)'' : Single: China Love/ For one day * 8 Members Line up ''(without Charlien Tomodach)'' : Single: Ai no Arashi, 1,2,3 Four ~ I want you, I need you, I Love you~, I walking alone Remix, Angel Love Devil Remix, Love Disaster Remix, Here we go again/ Remember Remix, ''Kiss me ~Lu ni mewa~ * '''11 Members '(with Sayu Tanaka, Anna Yuki, Yoshiko Fuijo) : Single:' Sweet Love/ F.I.R.E./ Seven Hours, YOU WANNA TOUCH ME?, Break my lies, Never forever * 16 Members (with Nana Kumai, Yurina Kawai, Masaki Ishida, Maimi Ueda, Risa Nakaza) : Single: MY FRIEND FOR EVER * 14 Members ''(without Ayana Mitsui, Sayaka Nakazawa)'' : Single: ROLY POLY * '''12 Members (without Rena Mitsui, Mayu Kumai)'' : Single: Are you ready ~Moving Now~, ODORE!My Angel, Bye Bye Take you Love * 11 Members (without Yoshiko Fujio) : Single: MYSTERIE LOVE, SISTAR, * 15 Members (with 8th Generation Akari Tanaka,Kana Natsumi, Ai Tanaka, Haruka Megushi) : Single: T.A.B.O.O., My School Way ,SHU-I, Ikiyouze! * 15 Members ''(with 8th b Generation Nariko Kuraki, Meimi Katsuta, without Naomi Ishikawa, Kanna Niigaki)'' : Single: Secret of Heart * 14 Members'' (with Rena Takawa, Mai Ohno/ without Ai Tanaka, Maimi Ueda, Nana Kumai)'' : Single: I want to see you ,Tiara♡LOVE ,Happy Love Battle, Daisuke 1.000 Manten, ♡ティアラの愛♡ *'12 Members '(without Sayu Tanaka, Anna Yuki) : Single: Gone not around any longeer *'10 Members' (without Ai Suzuki, hiatus Nariko Kuraki) : Single: Fluttering Heartbeat * 12 Members (with Sora Fukuda, Risa Takahashi) : Single: Joke of Love, What should I do?, Right Answer * 10 Members (without Yurina Kawai, Meimi Katsuta) : Single: Remember me, Rules, Shabadaba dobo dubi doda * 9 Members (with Nariko Kuraki, + 11 Gen/without Haruka Megushi, Kana Natsumi, Rena Takawa, Sora Matsumoto) : Single: my blue whistle, How to count ~Love~, look at me, Moonlight Shadow, Dragon Love/ Wave : Memberstime Einteilung *Nozomi Ogawa (2005 - 2007) (Leader, Lead Vocal, Oldest Member 2005 - 2006) *Kumiko Kaiba (2005 - 2007) (Sub-Leader, Vocal) *Sayaka Nakazawa (2005 2011) (Leader, Lead Vocal, Visual, Youngest Member) *'Sayuri Hagiwara '(since 2006) (Leader (2010 - 2013), Sub-Leader (2007 - 2010) Lead Vocal, Main Rapper, Oldest Member 2006 - 2011, 2013 - present) *Erina Yaguchi (2006 - 2009) (Vocal, Visual) *Naomi Ishikawa (2009 - 2012) (Sub- Leader (2010 - 2012), Main Vocal, Minor Vocal (2006 - 2009), Youngest Member 2006 - 2010) *Ai Suzuki (2010 - 2013)(Sub -Leader (2012 - 2013), Lead Vocal, Vocalist (2010)) *Ayana Mitsui (2010 - 2011) (Vocal, Rapper) *Kanna Niigaki (2010 - 2012)' (Minor Vocal, Rapper, Youngest Member 2010)'' *Asta (2010 - 2011) (Vocal, Main Dancer) *Shadow (2010 - 2011) (Vocal, Minor Dancer, Main Visual) *Elfa (2010 - 2011) (Vocal) *Kyutoo Monst (2010) (Vocal) *Rena Mitsui (2010 - 2011) (Main Vocal, Youngest Member 2010) *Mayu Kumai ''(2010 - 2011) (Minor Vocal) '' *Charlien Tomodach ''(2010 - 2011) (Vocal) '' *Anna Yuki (2011 - 2013) (Lead Dancer, Minor Vocal, Oldest Member, Leader)'' *'[[Sayu Tanaka']] ''(2011 - 2013)(Main Rapper, Youngest Member 2011) *Yoshiko Fujio (2011 - 2012) (Vocal, MC) *Nana Kumai (2011 - 2012)(Vocal, Youngest Member) *'Yurina Kawai' (since 2011) (Main Vocal 2011 - 2013, Lead Vocal, Sub- Leader, Leader since 2013) *'Masaki Ishida' (since 2011) (Main Vocal, Sub-Leader) *'Risa Nakata' (since 2011) (Minor Vocal, Youngest Member) *Maimi Ueda (2011 - 2012) (Main Dancer) *'Akari Tanaka' (since 2012) (Vocal, Main Dancer, Visual, Rapper) *'Kana Natsumi' (since 2012) (Minor Vocal) *'Haruka Megushi' (since 2012) (Main Vocal, Dancer, Sub - Leader) *Ai Tanaka (2012) (Youngest Member, Vocal) *'Meimi Katsuta' (since 2012) (Vocal, Lead Rapper) *'Nariko Kuraki' (2012 - 2013) (Youngest Member, Vocal) *'Rena Takawa' (since 2013) (Minor Vocal) *'Mai Ohno' (since 2013) (Vocal)